A Night-Time Inspection
by CodenameOne
Summary: A few months after Mutsuki confessed her love to Fubuki, the two are the happiest couple in the world. With Yudachi out for the night, the two girls are alone with each other, and although neither of them know it, it'll be a night to remember.


**Note: **a follow-up to 'What We're Here For', as I just loved writing for Kantai Collection so much the first time, and I wanted to write something a bit more erotic for Mutsuki and Fubuki. Written in the first person perspective from Mutsuki's point of view, contains first-time sex and excessive amounts of sweet-talk and cute-girls-being-cute, I do not own Kantai Collection as an intellectual property or its associated characters, et cetera, et cetera. Enjoy!

* * *

"So tirrreeed, poiiii..."

I smiled at Yuudachi as she lied on the floor of the dorm I shared with her and my now-girlfriend, Fubuki. We'd all been training really hard the past few weeks, so we were all pretty beat. I was tired, myself, but I had to wait for Fubuki, who was currently taking a bath. "Yuudachi-chan, didn't you need to do something with Naka-chan tonight?" I asked.

"Poiii" Yuudachi said, her cheek squished against the carpet. "I'm supposed to go see her for something, but I'm so tireeeed, Mutsuki-chan."

I giggled and sat next to her, and she drowsily looked up at me. "I'm sure it's important, whatever it is. Maybe if you don't show up she'll come here to see you." I had no idea what Naka wanted from Yuudachi; it was hard to tell with her sometimes, as crazy as she was, but whatever it was, she'd apparently told Yuudachi to see her near Cafe Mamiya after closing tonight.

Yuudachi sighed and slowly sat up, putting a hand to her head. She put her feet under her and stood up, yawning and stretching as she did. "Naka-chan is so weird. This better be good, pooiii. Goodnight, Mutsuki-chan. Goodnight, Fubuki-chan!" Yuudachi called as she left the dorm. Now it was just me and Fubuki, as soon as she was done with her bath, anyway.

My heart picked up a little bit as I thought of Fubuki, and the idea that we'd be by ourselves tonight. We'd been together for a few months now, ever since I'd confessed my love to her. She'd had a nightmare, and I'd stayed with her the whole night. It was such a wonderful feeling, seeing her, talking with her, hugging her, kissing her. We hadn't been...intimate, yet, but it didn't matter to me. It was enough being with her, and knowing she'd be there to support me.

_Fubuki is so great. I love her so much _I thought to myself, idly looking out the window at the evening sky. It was quickly turning to night, and we'd all be in bed soon, which is why Yuudachi had told me goodnight as she left; I'd definitely be asleep by the time she got back, tired as I was. Really I would've turned in already if I hadn't been waiting for Fubuki to get out of the bath.

"Mmmmrrrf, Fubuki you always take too long..." I grumbled to myself, falling to my side onto the carpet.

"Jeez, you're so pushy, Mutsuki. I guess you're kinda eager" I heard Fubuki call, and I shot up, looking over to find she'd already come out of the bathroom and was standing by the door, drying her hair off with a towel. Even in her loose pajamas she looked so lovely, and I blushed at the realization she'd heard me.

"F-Fubuki!" I said, and watched as she walked over to me. _What'd she mean by 'eager'? Did she think I wanted to make love to her?! _I thought. I did, but I wasn't sure if I did, but if she asked I...I don't know how I would've responded if she asked me that. Fubuki was so confusing, and even though we'd been together for a few months I wasn't sure if I was ready for intimacy just yet.

"Just teasing you, 'Suki" she declared with a smile. "Ready for bed?"

I nodded with a smile. She'd taken to calling me 'Suki' as a pet name, and as embarrassing as it was to hear it, it was kind of sweet of her. I'd taken to calling her 'boo-kee' as well, so it was only fair. I was already in my pajamas, and so I took her hand as we walked over to her bunk. Thankfully she had the bottom bunk, so it made getting in together really easy. It'd be kind of awkward if we tried to get into my bunk, which was above hers, together. I blushed as I pictured Fubuki climbing up the ladder with me right behind her, looking up at her pajama-clad butt as she went. Maybe she'd look back and catch me staring. I wondered what she would say.

I felt Fubuki tugging on my hand and shook my head, realizing I'd spaced out. "H-Huh?" I said, looking down at her. She'd already crawled in under the blanket and was looking up at me, a worried smile on her face. "Oh, s-sorry, Fubuki, I was lost in thought." I got on my knees and crawled under the covers, Fubuki quietly holding them up for me. "Thank you" I told her once I'd settled in.

"You're welcome, Mutsuki" she said. "Did Yuudachi-chan run off to see Naka-chan?"

"Mmm. She said goodnight as she left, but I guess you didn't hear. I wonder what Naka-chan wanted to talk to her about" I said, the two of us cuddling up together and getting comfortable. Fubuki put her hand to my head and idly stroked my hair, and I hummed contentedly at the touch. I was already so tired, but Fubuki's touch was so calming.

"Same thing that you told me that night all those months ago, I bet" Fubuki answered.

"Huh? You mean Naka-chan... She's going to tell Yuudachi-chan that she loves her?"

Fubuki shrugged and smiled. "Maybe. Why else would she ask Yuudachi-chan to meet her at the cafe after closing? I wonder how'll Yuudachi-chan respond?"

"She'll probably faint and fall over" I said with a giggle. "Then Naka-chan will have to grab her, and Yuudachi-chan will wake up in Naka-chan's arms and be all embarrassed."

"Jeez, Mutsuki, you're so imaginative" my girlfriend said with a giggle of her own. She leaned in and gave me a kiss, which I eagerly returned.

"Ready to sleep, Fubuki? I'm exhausted" I said. She nodded in response and we settled in, and I closed my eyes as I pressed my forehead to Fubuki's. "Goodnight, Buki. I love you."

"Goodnight, 'Suki. I love you, too."

* * *

I woke up sometime later with a fuss. I couldn't sleep and I was sweating a bit. It was so hot! I tugged my pajama top up and over my head, and set it in the corner of the bunk. Reaching under the blanket I did the same with my pants and underwear, setting them aside with the top. I immediately felt so much better, so much cooler, and I realized that as I slept I'd ended up facing away from Fubuki. I pulled the blanket back over me and turned around to cuddle up with her and froze, seeing that she was awake.

"U-uum, this isn't what it l-looks like, Fubuki."

She just stayed quiet, seemingly unaware of how to respond. I panicked a bit as I thought how this might've seemed to Fubuki. Did she think I wanted to have sex? Was she weirded out that I wanted to sleep naked?

"I was just...hot, and couldn't sleep, so I took my pajamas off. I actually usually sleep n-naked, and I didn't know you were still awake. I'll put them back on if you're uncomfortable" I explained.

"N-No, umm..." she really didn't know what to say. "If you're hot you don't have to wear your pajamas, but... You're naked."

"Umm, y-yeah... Maybe I should've asked you if you'd be OK with me sleeping naked. Umm... I'm sorry" I said.

My heart was pounding at this point, and a I was starting to fidget a little when Fubuki asked me something totally unexpected. "C-Can... Can I see...?

I gasped quietly and my blush spread, but I didn't say anything. She wanted to see my naked body? It wasn't like she hadn't seen a lot of it already, being that I'd worn swimsuits around her and the other girls before, and we all bathed together, but she nor any of the other girls had ever seen my naked boobs, or...privates. I nodded and grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it back, exposing my chest to her. I fidgeted some more as she stared at my breasts, and my breathing got deeper. I could only imagine what she was thinking as she looked at me, being that my breasts were a bit bigger than hers(a fact that made her jealous, even after repeated assurances that her body was perfect the way it was).

"Uh-ummm... Are t-they alright?" I asked, and she nodded.

"You're beautiful..." Fubuki said. I smiled at that and we lied like that for a bit, letting her appreciate my plump boobs. She twiddled her fingers, and I imagined she wanted to ask me if she could touch them, but was likely too embarrassed. Truthfully I wanted her to touch them, but I wasn't sure how to say it.

"D-Do... Do you want to...to see the rest...?" I asked, and her eyes widened further, her mouth slightly open. She nodded lamely and I pushed the blanket back more, and exposed the rest of myself to her. The light wasn't all that great, so she couldn't see much, but she could see that my crotch was bare, devoid of even a single hair. She breathed hard as she stared at my femininity, and I shifted to give her a better look, lifting my leg a little bit. "If you want-want to t-touch...me...you can."

She gulped and looked back at me. She seemed tense, and I was worried that maybe I'd gone too far. "Are you sure?" she said. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

"It's OK, Fu-Fubuki-chan" I said, nervously adding the honorific. I knew she'd respect my boundaries and only touch where I said she could, and so she reached up with her left hand, her fingers brushing against my ribs. She slid her hand up to my breasts and felt the smooth firmness, and I gasped and tensed up.

"Are you alright?" she asked. It was weird, having someone else touch me where she was, even someone I trusted and loved. I nodded, and she propped herself up with her other arm, using her fingers to explore my bust, fingers grazing against my nipples. I rubbed my knees together, feeling the arousal build. I wasn't uncomfortable, but I felt a little weird. I didn't dislike her touch, but I was apprehensive.

"C-Can I see yours?" I asked, and Fubuki stopped. She sat up without a word and pulled her pajama top off, setting it at the head of the bed. She had her hands in her lap and her arms against her body, like she wanted to cover herself or hide her little boobs from me, but I appreciated that she let me see them. "You really are so adorable, Fubuki" I said.

She shifted a little and looked away. "Adorable is what you call a baby or a stuffed bear... I want to be pretty, like you..." she complained, and I sat up, placed a hand on her chin and turned her head to make her look at me.

"You _are _pretty, Fubuki. You're pretty, and cute, and adorable, and beautiful, and smart, and everything. Believe me, you're _perfect_" I told her. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me, and I kissed back, sliding my hands up her slender arms to her shoulders. After a moment we broke the kiss, and my eyes traveled down her body. "Can I...see the rest?"

Fubuki nodded and lied back, put her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, and pulled down, bringing the pajama pants down with it. She had a little patch of pubic hair, but it was neatly trimmed. I put my hand on her thighs as she kicked her pants and underwear away, and she looked at me. "I... I want to make love... To you" she said.

I blushed and giggled, using my other hand to grab one of hers. "I'd hoped you wanted to make love to me; it'd be kind of heartbreaking if you wanted to make love to someone else" I teased, and Fubuki burned up, covering her face with her hand. I smiled and gently grabbed her by the wrist, pushed the hand away, and kissed her. I pulled her down with me and we lied on our sides, facing each other. I slid my hand up her thigh and she shuddered at the touch, and I carefully watched her expression for any changes as I reached her hips and paused. She nodded at me to continue, and I turned my hand into her crotch. She shakily raised her leg to give me access, and I felt my fingertips brush against her pubic mound. I slid my hand further forward, and felt her petals for the first time. She gasped sharply and tensed up, and I pulled my hand back, afraid I'd hurt her. "Are you OK?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry. It's...new. Different. K-Keep going, please..." she said, and I put my hand back to her pussy and began to stroke and rub at it. She was wet already, which was a good sign. I felt her hand on my thigh and flinched as I realized she was going to do the same thing to me. I raised my leg and it wasn't long before Fubuki had her hand against my own snatch, copying my movements as we rubbed each other in the glow of the moonlight.

_We're making love. We're actually doing it _I thought. I'd never thought that this night was going to go this way, but I couldn't have been happier. Fubuki started to pant and make soft coos of pleasure as I stroked her pussy, and I could feel my own breath deepening. Fubuki closed her eyes and I started rubbing her clit with my thumb, making her grit her teeth. It was so much fun to watch her expressions as I pleased her and I smiled, my own pleasure mounting.

"M-Mutsuki..." Fubuki whispered, her eyes still closed. I rested my head in my palm to stay propped up as I watched Fubuki enjoy herself, doing her best to make sure I did the same.

"Yes, Fubuki?" I asked, stroking her in little circles as my thumb rubbed her clit.

"I just wanted to call out your name..." she breathed. I smiled and pushed harder with my fingers, slipping the two middle digits into her pussy while my index and pinky rubbed her outer lips. She gasped and her eyes fluttered open to look at me, but I just smiled. "Oh g-gosh, Mutsuki..."

I felt Fubuki do the same to me and I bit my lip, feeling her fingers wriggle around inside me. It was such a divine feeling, so alien yet so amazing, I sighed in contentment and hummed in bliss. "Mmmff" I growled.

"I'm so happy that you're my first, Mutsuki. I hope I can make you feel good, the way-nnngh-the way you're making me feel right now" Fubuki said, and my heart swelled up. She was too sweet for her own good, I loved her so much. I slid my fingers out of her and dipped them back in, eliciting a little gasp from her each time I did it. I alternated between fingering her and rubbing her moist pussy, feeling her own ministrations on me become less focused as I did so. I didn't care, I just wanted to make my little Buki feel good. I watched as she shut her eyes again and covered her mouth with her free hand, stifling her moans as they picked up. She pushed a few fingers into me to remind me she was still there and settled into the pleasure of me rubbing her off. She breathed hard through her nose, brow furrowed as I deftly worked my hand. She was close already, which wasn't too much of a surprise, since it was her first time.

"Mmmpph... Mmm!" she moaned sweetly into her hand. Her body was shaking and fidgeting as I brought her closer and closer to orgasm, and I silently cheered her on, wanting her to cum for me. "Hmmmm! MMM!" Fubuki cried out, and she jostled in place as I felt her walls spasm around my fingers. I never relented as she came, trying to make it last as long as possible as she rode the wave of ecstasy. After a bit her contractions died out and she collapsed, explosively exhaling and starting to pant, coming down from the high. I smiled and patiently waited for her to calm down, my hand never leaving her folds. "Muts...Mutsuki... I love you..." she breathed.

"I love you, my sweet Buki-boo" I cooed. She spent a few more moments to calm down and then got back to work on pleasing me, doing a lot of the things I'd done to her. I leaned my head back and looked up at the top of the bunk bed, shutting my eyes. Her movements were a little erratic, but it kept me guessing, which was pretty fun. "Mmmm, Fu-bu-ki~" I said in sing-song; I was really enjoying myself, and I tried to make sure Fubuki knew it as I talked to her. "Mmm your fingers feel so good, my love. R-Right there, please... Haahhh..."

"You're really cute like this, Mutsuki" Fubuki said, and I smiled and looked at her. "You're really cute and s-sexy."

"I thought only stuffed bears were cute" I teased, but she was undeterred. Her confidence was blooming, and it was such a beautiful sight.

"Not as cute as you, Mutsuki. My pretty Mutsuki."

I hummed happily as she sweet-talked me; she was real affectionate during love-making, apparently, which was a good sign. I'd have to do the same to her next time, to see how she'd react. I listened as she called me sweet, and pretty, and loved the lewd sounds I was making as she dug her fingers further and further into me. She said that I was so beautiful she could hardly stand it, and that I had such a great pair of boobs, which she said she wanted to play with more often. I panted hard as I came closer and closer to orgasm, Fubuki having drawn up closer to me. She turned my head to face her and pressed her forehead to mine, my breath blowing out across her face as I panted. I grabbed her by the shoulder with my right hand and used my left to grasp at the pillow. "Fu... Fubuki... Fubuki!" I cried out as I rushed towards the edge. "H-Haaaahhh! Aahh! Fffuubuki! Fubuki! Oh gosh, Fubuki! Fubuki! B-Buki! BUKI!" i clawed desperately at the pillow and pulled it up to my mouth and bit into it, _screaming _as I came, holding onto Fubuki as hard as I could. It felt so _incredible_, and I never wanted to come down. I never thought I'd be such a screamer! I felt Fubuki kiss me on the cheek as I spasmed, and I thought nothing but the purest and strongest love for her, who was the sweetest girl I'd ever known.

My orgasm finally ended and I collapsed onto my back, arms sprawled out across the bed. I felt Fubuki's hand leave my pussy and she gently eased herself up to me, draping her left arm over my chest to hold my right hand, and sliding her right arm under the pillow. I felt her fingers intertwine with mine and I did the same, her face up to my cheek. I lazily looked over at her and she flashed a self-conscious smile, her eyes briefly meeting mine before flickering away. "What's wrong...?" I asked.

"W-Was it good?"

I smiled and shut my eyes, leaning my had back into the pillow. "The _best, _silly. You were so great, Fubuki. I love you~"

"You were good too, M-Mutsuki. I love you too, honey~ Goodnight, Mutsuki" she said with a kiss to my cheek. I tilted my head back to face her and we shared a proper kiss, our tongues slipping into each other's mouths. We parted with a soft _*chp* _and I looked into her eyes as best as the soft glow of the moonlight allowed, and I realized for the thousandth time that she was the most adorable, beautiful, and prettiest woman in the world.

"Goodnight, Fubuki. Sleep well, love. Tonight, and all nights."

She is all mine, and I am all hers, and it's the greatest feeling I've ever known.


End file.
